narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiko Uchiha
is a shinobi born and raised in Konohagakure's, Uchiha Clan as one of the village's most profound and prodigal shinobi. Son to Kyūshi Uchiha and Amaya Kamizuru, he is from noble blood. He is the current ninja of his generation to possess the Burning Ash, an extremely powerful being created and previously wielded by Kegareta Kamizuru as a result of combining the power of the Burning Sphere and the Ancient Tablet with himself. After joining Team Kanzu and seeing his friend died on the ground, he had activated his Sharingan. After going through multiple trauma's of him being rejected from everything he had desired, he had gained 3 tomoe in a very short period of time. Since a young age, Akiko spouted his dream of becoming the strongest ninja like none before him. Later after graduating the academy he became an active member of the Sacred Ninja team, where he was able to build a strong relationship with many people. His dream of becoming the strongest ninja hindered, after moving to Yamagakure where his mother had separated from his father. It was then that his dream transpired to being the Hokage back in the Hidden Leaf. Akiko had thought of the idea of becoming Anbu back in Konohagakure where the elders had agreed, thus Akiko became an Anbu. This is where Akiko realises his power through the Burning Ash, Akiko's usage has gotten him acknowledged as the strongest in the Anbu squad. As to keep safety precaution, Akiko had decided to keep the power of the Burning Ash a secret from anyone else expect for the Anbu. After resigning as captain of Anbu, Akiko went on a journey hoping to become Hokage. However, he had completely failed in this task and had fallen into a deep spiral of depression. This is where Akiko had activated his Mangekyou Sharingan for the first time. This stress soon led to him unleashing his full Burning Ash power and absolutely destroying Konohagakure and killing most people he had ever known. He had then disappeared for a long amount of time, for around 4 years and came back to try to be forgiven. He was successful but the village had still a sneaking suspicion. He stayed to become a Jōnin and live throughout Konohagakure. Background Early Life Born into the clan of Konohagakure, Akiko comes from the noblest blood there is. His father Kyūshi Uchiha, a man stated to be the one of the best in his generation also the grandson of the famous Sarada Uchiha. His mother, Amaya Kamizuru the granddaughter of Kegareta Kamizuru. These two types of blood mixed together gave birth to a child with astounding capabilities, which allowed Akiko to draw a lot of attention from the people of Konohagakure. Displaying explicit skills at a young age, he would be meeting the expectations of everyone. This was shown through his skill to use Kunai and Shuriken at the very young age of 5, his skill being noticed by the Elders of the village. He had joined the academy at 6 to compensate with his above average skills in most Jutsu. Akiko had a lot of free time as he was an exceptional student and was given breaks from practice throughout the academy days. His mother had kept the fact that Akiko was soon enough, going to obtain the Burning Sphere and the Ancient Tablet too soon gain the power of the Burning Ash as she could not bare the pain of the Burning Ash. So his mother had decided the earlier the better, so subsequently, Akiko had gained the power of the Burning Sphere way before anyone noticed, also without his father consent. Not too interested in the immense power, Akiko continued on with his life not caring about the power he had gained. His mother had soon sent Akiko to explore the ruins of the Kamizuru depths which was located near the edges of the Shinobi world where the Kiyohime had also resided. While travelling through the world, Akiko had met the Kiyohime, he had decided to be respectful to him while trying to lure him to become his friend as he had wanted to write a contract with him. Akiko was successful in getting Kiyohime's trust and him being the only summon Akiko would ever get. Into the depths, Akiko went off into the ruined area he went as he had been instructed too. He had kept walking through twisted tunnels and different paths when he came across a wall with ancient inscriptions written into it. Akiko had taken this inscription and read it out loud, this had caused the cave to rumble and a podium to erect through the ground. This podium had contained the Ancient Tablet, this was where Burning Sphere had reacted from Akiko's pocket and combined into the Burning Ash power that Akiko now resides in. After Akiko had gained this power, the cave had lit up with a burning bright flame and a figure had appeared in front of him. This figure had looked him directly in the eye and had suddenly disappeared into a mist. He then had felt a weird feeling in his stomach which caused him to realise that the figure was the one who resided in Akiko. He would later be able to transform into the figure and decimate his foes. After graduating the academy at the age of eleven, Akiko was assigned to a two-man genin squad with Raido Azo. Whilst having Kanzu Pandoi as their jōnin sensei. The Burning Sensation Prior to joining the Two-man team, he learned to control the Burning Sensation he had felt every time he had been in a battle. His mother had sealed her chakra into him as to control the Burning Ash and to use it to his will. The first ability he had been able to use was the extreme regenerative ability the Burning Ash had given him. This allowed him to quickly attack enemies without getting injured. When Akiko was only able to access a part of his abilities, his mother had released the seal after a long dragged out fight which could've killed Akiko, even at his father's disagreement and the risks, she had done it anyways. The release was an immense shockwave which knocked down every enemy near him while releasing the demon inside of him which completely took control of his consciousness. After he had woken up, he had his body harshly burned but all the enemies had been completely dead and burnt to ashes. He had run back to his mother to ask what had happened but never had he gotten a direct answer. This had released the Burning Ash out into his chakra flow and accessed his brain to nag him at times, just like the nine tails inside Naruto. This power had been enough to scare Akiko into almost letting the Burning Ash demon completely take control of him, but the only thing that had kept him with himself was the fear he had of his power to kill anything in his sight. This sensation had kept with him through his Chūnin exams which had caused his power and concentration to deplete at a rapid rate, the only reason he was able to pass was because of the power he had obtained which had offset the negatives. Team Kanzu With his genin team, they completed a numerous amount of missions. His partner was able to support and aid him throughout numerous battles. On different occasions, his partner Raido Azo was able to save and revive his life. At some point in the lifetime of the team, they were given an A-ranked mission as a last resort, which the team were assigned to assassinate an A-Rank Missing-nin who was supposed as a danger to the shinobi world. This mission was assigned to a different team, but instead of assassination, they were assigned to retrieve the Missing-Nin. As they had met up with the missing-nin, the other team had already been bringing the ninja to safety. This lead to a massive fight breaking out between the two teams. They had fought rigorously when the Jōnin captain of team Kanzu had died from a Wind Release: Vacuum Blade which had caused which had caused Akiko to go insane and release his demon form for the second time. This was to protect his last remaining friend Raido Azo, this caused him too, of course, lose consciousness and soon, when he had woken up, he had found Raido Azo dead and only 3 people from the opposing team dead. The last remaining member was named Azou Uzumaki and had soon reported the immense power of a certain member of Konohagakure. This alerted the entire set of villages and had caused cautions against Konohagakure and had caused a certain period of time for Akiko to become jailed and investigated. This leads his father sending Akiko and his mother away so to keep him away from more danger. This also lead to him being sealed from his power again not to cause any more serious danger. A Way Back Home As Akiko moved to Yamagakure, he had thought of becoming Hokage to redeem his wrong doings. Akiko though the first step to becoming strong enough to become Hokage would be to become Anbu. He had travelled back to Konohagakure despite his mother's in scent. He had joined the Anbu easily as he had incredible skill. The Elders of the village had also helped influence the Anbu to let Akiko in. This is where Akiko had trained his power through the Burning Ash and had gained many different powers through this. This had gained him immense attention in through the Anbu squads and people had voted for him to become a captain of the Anbu. He had led much mission through his incredible strategy and strength and had led his team to victory on many occasions. After successful years of being Anbu Captain, he had retired from this Job and decided it was his time to try to become Hokage. As Akiko had tried, people had still scepticism over his actions and anger management which led him to be going through in a downward spiral. Through the stress, he had gained the Mangekyou Sharingan and killed his mother in a rage. His father had tried to stop him, but in consequence, the seal had become released and the demon had been released to kill everyone in (Mostly) in Konohagakure including his father. This had led him to become kicked out of every village. Akiko was disappointed in himself and had decided to learn how to control this power of his. He had gone to the cave where he had first gotten the Ancient Tablet and had actually tried to read the inscription to help control the power. This soon led to him becoming one of the strongest ninjas at the time. Personality 's grave site.}} As a very experienced shinobi, Akiko has been through a lot of jobs such as an assassination captain, an Anbu Captain and a Wanderer. This has caused his personality to adapt to situations. This simply means that his personality changes depending on the situation, such as a serious situation would cause her to become serious, stale and unfunny. This allows Akiko to gain a variety of friends from sadistic people to happy-go-lucky people. When Akiko is around his friends, Akiko is very happy and easy-going while more far friends or new friends, Akiko becomes cautious and seems scary at times. He is also shown not to like to show off as it is useless and just a waste of life essence. But, Akiko is usually an extrovert and likes to travel with a companion. Usually, people, who don't know Akiko don't know how to treat him which creates a bad relationship from an early stage. True to her introversion, Akari spends most of her time with her mental state. She is often deep in her thoughts and enjoys anything that gets her thinking especially books. If left to her own devices she can spend the day or week away with books and not even realise how much time has passed or cared for that matter. Her love of being with her own thoughts has made her develop a bad habit of daydreaming. All it takes for her to start daydreaming is a short few seconds of inactivity and silence. When she is like this few dare to get her attention because it is during these moments that her temper is the shortest. She hates when her thoughts are interrupted and can become a bit violent at times. His extrovert attitude makes people suspect that he isn't that smart, even though it is the complete opposite. (WIP) Appearance (WIP) Chakra and Stamina Akiko was born with an extremely high chakra reserve, which his Burning Ash Power had also helped with increasing his chakra. As being the grandson of Kegareta Kamizuru who had a son with Amoi-no Uchiha who was a descendant of Madara Uchiha and Akato Uzumaki which strengthens his chakra reserves. His presence alone is enough to make people second guess battling him. His stamina is not as impressive as his chakra but is still very above average. Due to the yin of his mother, he has an amazing sense of power and stamina which is the only reason he has an above average stamina. He was able to fight with his reserves for a total of 2 weeks without rest which just shows how big his reserves are and his amazing stamina. Sensory Capabilities His sensory perception is off the chart, even despite not being one of his main strengths. He shows the ability to sense through just walking on the ground and feeling the vibrations. He was able to track all the movements of an entire army just through the sounds they were making through their steps, accurately counting how many members there were. Akiko had learned to figure out a person's chakra nature and reserve just through making physical contact. A feature later further enhanced by Raido Azo who had helped him improve this skill. (WIP) Ninjutsu Akiko has demonstrated the ability to utilise the very well without being very skilled in the category. Akiko's summoning contract is with Kiyohime. He is able to instantly summon without any delay. He is even able to do give Kiyohime the power of the Burning Ash to temporarily make Kiyohime an absolute God and even rival the power of the tailed beasts. (WIP) Bunshinjutsu Clone Techniques (分身術, Bunshinjutsu) are used by Akiko in a special way. As he controls the power of the Burning Ash, he duplicates the demon inside of him as an external force instead of transforming into it. These demons help Akiko in battle and surprisingly, they have their own personality while also being immortal. (WIP) Nature Transformation Being born into the Uchiha clan, Akiko has a natural affinity in the Fire Release, this is also his strongest affinity as he combines Burning Ash with Fire Release to create God like attacks which can kill most beings. One of the Jutsu's is called Burning Fire Release: The Orb of Harmony which creates an orb which creates meteors everywhere that are completely on fire, this lasts for however long the user wants it to be. Burning Ash also comes with all four of other natures, he isn't as skilled as he is with Fire Release. (WIP) Dōjutsu Sharingan Over time, Akiko became exceptionally skilled with his Sharingan. Granted his reserves, he can hold his Sharingan's power for longer than the average Uchiha. Mangekyō Sharingan (WIP)